half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Half-Life 2 original journey
I've been working on this for a while now, and I thought I might share it here: Half-Life 2 original journey. I don't think I'll received your feedback, but in doubt... Klow 23:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) *Very good, very helpful. I'm new here and to wiki editing, just joined a few days ago, but if I could make a suggestion, I'd change the title by giving "original" and "journey" capital letters, "Original Journey". Just looks neater. But as far as I know the only way to do that is to move the page, so thought I'd ask your permission first. Sykotic00 00:08, 24 November 2008 (UTC) **I don't really mind, but why would you do that?... Klow 00:31, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ***It just makes it look neater and more professional. Sykotic00 06:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ****Well if you want to make this wiki look professional, you still have a long way to go... Anyway go ahead. Klow 11:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ***That's not very nice, Klow, I don't think peopledo too bad a job here. Some ofthe spelling and grammar still need some work, but you'll find that about anything on the internet. I regularly get upset about the terrible spelling and sentence structure from BBC news. Although nytimes isn't too bad, having said that. (Dylan) **You also seem to have a spelling problem and wiki editing problems (cf your signature). Anyway there are not even active admins here and when I look at the latest activity, it goes back to more than 5 hours ago, while other wikis from Wikia show 25 seconds. There are also a lot of teens adding random crappy stuff to some articles and removing good stuff. Mostly it consists of badly written sentences that don't blend very well with what's already there (it's called "proseline"), with nightmarish word choices like "cuz" or "gotta" or "anyway", with a lot of original research and speculation, and first person sentences. Random articles are also created, and fanon info is added in some canon articles. And there are not enough people to look after that, and that's sad. But I don't blame you directly - I'm just describing what I noticed - I think you're doing your best. Klow 12:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *No editting problems, I'm just too lazy to log on. Also, using the damned college computers means that certain keys (like the spacebar) are sticky, leading to most of my spelling troubles. I do appreciate what you're saying. From what I've seen, the damage hasn't been too extensive, but I've also not seen loads of pages. (Dylan) ***Allright! BTW, I rewrote Kraken Base and added two pictures to it. Compare with the original version, poorly written and with errors. Without boasting, that's a good example of what the wiki should be. Klow 14:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *Hey mate, what I did to Kraken Base was my first ever edit to this wiki or any other (not including fixing spelling errors). I don't appreciate being insulted about it. If you think it can be improved, improve it. That's the point of a wiki. And don't complain about there being no activity here when you yourself are insulting people for not writing at your standard. —''Unsigned comment by'' Sykotic00 (talk • ). **I'm not insulting, I'm explaining facts. It's not personal, and I'm just talking about wiki standards, not mine. Sorry if I hurt your feelings. If you need any wiki help, just tell me. And don't forget to sign your comments with 4 ~. Klow 08:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I have to agree with Klow here. I have no doubt you did an okay job writing your first article, but if it's not up to standard, it is going to get changed, and you just have to accept that. I don't see that Klow is insulting anyone, he is merely stating the facts. For it to be an insult, it would have to be making it sound worse than it was. And I'm sure I'm coming across as a little heartless, but, well, I am. (Dylan) *I have no problem with what I write being edited, as long as it's an improvement, which it was. I have no problem with that. I apologise for my rudeness. I realise now it was a misunderstanding. I took this: "Well if you want to make this wiki look professional, you still have a long way to go... Anyway go ahead. " As a remark on my writing. I realise now you either meant there's alot around here to be fixed, or just that I need to improve, but in a helpful way instead of an insulting way (Sorry if I'm hard to understand, it's late at night here in Australia, lol). Also I thought this: "I rewrote Kraken Base and added two pictures to it. Compare with the original version, poorly written and with errors. Without boasting, that's a good example of what the wiki should be. " Was talking about my version. Sorry, I jumped to conclusions without properly reading. So really, I should be the one apologising, lol. Sorry. Sykotic00 12:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) **Don't you all worry. Let's do our best together, but we could use some admins... It's early afternoon here in Belgium. ;-) Klow 12:28, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ***Lol, Agreed about the admins. How long have they been inactive? Anyway, off to bed for me, I've stayed up way too late. Sykotic 12:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ****Just so you know, I'm still around, it's just that a lot of other issues are taking up my time right now so I haven't been able to spend anywhere near as much time looking after the wiki as I'd like. I should be on more after Christmas. In the meantime, if you any of you need anything, drop me a line on my talk page so I'll get an email about it, and more often than not you'll get a response within a few hours. :) --MattyDienhoff 02:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) *****OK, got it :) Sykotic 06:45, 26 November 2008 (UTC)